Bellicose
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: It's dark and damp. There are two doors, one locked and one not. There is a single light bulb, four walls and a floor. And five people stuck inside. Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

**B**ellicose

A Criminal Minds Story

The room was damp and dark, creepy crawlies scurried across the floor in a blackened flash. A single light bulb hung from a cord in the ceiling, casting shadows that danced as it swung back and forth. Two identical doors rested ominously on different sides of the room. One locked, the other unlocked. The room was empty and bare of all things, no furniture, no pictures, no nothing. But there were four figures in the room, four people, four living people. Each sat curled up against the wall, placed almost equally apart. They've been there for three days.

They rarely talked.

They rarely moved.

And when they did, it was usually to go to the one unlocked door which held a bathroom. Which was a small blessing bestowed upon them by there ever courteous captors. The locked door remained locked, only opening from the other side. Usually it only opened to deliver food, but other times the bad men wearing masks would take one of them.

And when they brought them back, it never is a pretty sight.

But no one talked about what happened beyond that locked door.

Beyond that room.

It was their unspoken rule.

The locked door creaked open before large menacing hands threw the fifth and fellow prisoner inside. The young woman stumbled in her hand placed wildly in front of her as she tumbled to the floor. Her blond hair fell in clumped strands across her shoulders as she brought herself into a crawling position. Blood covered the left side of her face, as she lifted a shaky hand to wipe it away from her eyes.

She didn't make eye contact with the others as she slowly stood up and staggered to her designated spot. Collapsing into the wall she slid the rest of the way down to the floor, where she curled her shaking body into itself and placed her head between her knees.

No one said anything.

It was how they kept order. It was how they didn't break down. As if their silence kept them strong.

But one couldn't take it anymore as she looked over at her injured and bleeding friend. They needed to know that the other was there. They didn't need to speak about the room, but they needed to speak to each other.

"Jayje," The brunette spoke softly, her face barely visible through the dismal light, "It's okay."

She didn't know what else to say as she held her breath waiting for the blond's response… If she would respond at all. Emily counted her slow breaths as she watched the blonds back rise and fall irregularly. She and JJ had been beyond that door more than the other three. It was a terrible place.

A terrible, terrible place.

They much preferred the room.

The room with the single lightbulb and a bathroom.

"It isn't…," The sudden reply caused Emily to jump as she looked back towards the blond who now had turned so that their eyes met each others.

Hers were sad.

But she imagined, her own weren't much different.

"What?" Emily asked a gasp etched in her voice.

"But it will be," JJ shared a red smile, as her teeth were smothered in blood. Emily couldn't help the uneasy grin that formed as she shook her head slightly.

"That's a beautiful smile you have there," Emily chuckled, "I mean wow."

JJ smiled again, red teeth and all, "It really is. But not as beautiful as your face, that, that is wow."

They both laughed, before Emily looked at her,

"What's wrong with my face?"

Derek Morgan's anger rose severely as he listened to the two giggling girls in front of him. He wasn't angry at them though, he was angry that they were in this situation. And that he was never chosen to go beyond that door.

Chosen…

Taken more like.

And then it hurt that they didn't tell him what happened. But seeing their injuries he knew it was bad.

Real bad.

Their captors wanted to know something. Morgan knew that much.

Morgan glanced over at Reid who was sleeping fitfully in his corner, curled tightly into a ball. He was cradling his injured arm protectively. He then glanced at Rossi who was on the opposite side a few feet from Emily, fiddling with a ring on his finger. A very colored bruise blossoming largely on his forehead.

The room sucked.

And he wanted out.

But they would find them, he knew they would find them.

He just hoped they would hurry.

But as the locked door opened again and three men forced their way towards him, the giggling stopped, the snoring and the thinking did too.

And then as they dragged him out, Morgan would wish he never had to go beyond the room.

After all, the room really doesn't suck that bad.

OKay so I know I haven't written in awhile and I know I have another story that still needs finishing, but I couldn't let go of this idea. Please let me know what you think! And thank you all for your continuing support. You're the best!

Thanks!

-HCB


	2. Chapter 2

Bellicose

* * *

><p>"Where are they?"<p>

The small room echoed as Agent Aaron Hotchner's hands slammed loudly onto the cold table. His sharp, focused eyes screaming with frustration and impatience. He didn't have time to play games, his team didn't have time. As Hotch stared at the detained man in front of him, his hope lifted as he saw him react slightly.

The man, also known as Ryan Roe, a prison escapee with a long record clasped his hands together as he leaned forward eagerly. He grinned madly, his brown eyes twinkling with triumph. His longish hair fell in messy strands across his forehead and just above his shoulders.

"You must be the famous Agent Hotchner," The snarling man stared Hotch straight in the eyes, "You really do meet all expectations."

The man laughed heartily as he threw his head back in pure amusement. Hotch didn't flinch as the man once again leaned forward, "My boss was rather upset to hear that you were unattainable. Your other colleagues though. We're quite… easy to apprehend."

Hotch grimaced inwardly as the man ran his tongue over his lips before replying, "Where are they?"

"Tell me Agent Hotchner, How do you work with such beautiful ladies?" His tone sent a shudder Through Aaron's body.

"Who do you work for?"

Mr. Roe said nothing.

"We will find out. It's only a matter of time. They'll mess up just like you did. Leave DNA for us to find in the database…, Now you can help me and I'll help you, or I'll just leave you to the system. They won't look too kindly on five counts of kidnapping."

"No two. Just two. Dear Miss Jareau, and lovely Miss Prentiss," He smiled as his eyes lifted upward.

It was true. His fingerprints and blood were found at Emily's house where the two women were last seen. Her place was a mess the two had put up a massive fight. But the only thing in the system was this guy.

"What do you want with them?" Hotch growled, his voice threatening enough to scare the most hardened criminals.

The man squirmed in his seat, and Hotch saw a flash of decision, before the man said one word… "Information."

"Information on what?"

The man raised his eyebrows, "If I tell you. I want my sentence reduced."

"We'll see."

Shrugging the man tilted his head, "Roy Damon Nathaniel."

Hotch's eyes widened for just a moment his eyes flicked over to the window, where he knew a very worried technical analyst listened on the other side. With one look he practically heard her rush out of the room, her impractical heels clicking wildly across the floor.

"What will they do to them?"

The man visibly shook from head to toe as his hand clenched into fists. He shook his head thoroughly before adding, "Nothing you want to know about man."

"Tell me everything."

Somewhere in Virgina, five people sit trapped in small space. They called it The Room. To them, The Room was good. It was safe, but when the locked door opened and one of them was taken out of their safe place. They knew nothing good would happen. They'd been tortured and beaten, but they had not broken.

Because they couldn't.

All information on Roy Damon Nathaniel was classified.

And as the door opened and Emily was dragged out of JJ's arms a fearful look watered through her eyes. The four watched her, a pleading prayer echoing through their hearts. Reid attempted to stand up, but a sharp sting in his abdomen pushed him back down. Morgan managed to get to his feet, but a flash of a metal knife swiftly rushed to Emily's neck as the strong man in the mash shrieked,

"Back to the wall, or I slit her throat."

Morgan reluctantly did so, a pained expression accompanied him as he slid to the floor.

Rossi sat still twisting the ring on his finger completely oblivious.

He hadn't spoken since his trip outside of the room.

Emily closed her eyes as the door to The Room slammed shut, and she was thrust into a place of terror. Her first thought being that she wanted back in to The Room. As they pushed her into the metal chair and bound her legs in feet, she shivered as the familiar slimy and evil voice greeted her. She never saw the body to the voice, but she knew he was close. She could feel his gross breath behind her neck.

"Hello Miss Prentiss, welcome back. Are you going to tell me what I need to know?"

"No."

His large sigh filled the darkness... "Oh well."

A bright light flashed across the room.

And Emily Prentiss screamed.

* * *

><p>Sorry that was so short. And it probably didn't make much sense, but please tell me what you think! And if you have any suggestions or criticisms or questions please let me know. Thank you for all of the reviews. They mean a lot.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	3. Chapter 3

Bellicose

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>Roy Damon Nathaniel is not a person. It's a group. A group of highly covert undercover agents for the FBI. Two years ago the group had infiltrated a home-grown terrorist organization, which happened to be the center of a serial killer investigation being conducted by the elite BAU. In order to preserve the identity of the agents, the BAU team were briefed on the current status of the agents directly involved.<p>

And in its own way the BAU became part of the Roy Damon Nathaniel.

Bound by secrecy, the team could not reveal any information that was revealed to them. It could cost several lives, including their own. It could jeopardize many ongoing investigations and create mass chaos around the world.

The name itself is classified.

Roy Damon Nathaniel was never supposed to known. The name never to be uttered.

But someone slipped up.

Now the bad guys had the name and from there it didn't take them long to come to the BAU.

As Emily Prentiss rolled in and out of consciousness, she felt a flare of anger bloom inside her towards the loose-tongued blabber mouth that put them in this position. It grew even more as the burn on her ankles and wrist that still bound her to the chair in the black room sent a sharp sting through her entire soul.

Then she felt it.

The hot breath against her neck, she shuddered involuntarily as well as biting her tongue.

She wished she could see him, but she could barely see her hands.

"Still not going to say anything are you Miss. Prentiss. Oh well. Marcus… take her back," Emily nearly let out a relieved breath of air, but shoved it back as she felt the large mass of shadow step in front of her to undo her binds.

"Big mistake," Emily mumbled as he undid her second foot. With a swift kick, she heard the man tumble to the ground and groan in pain standing up she realized her hand had been untied as well and she ran. Her hands out in front of her feeling for a door.

Or a lightswitch.

A weapon.

Emily heard cursing and shrieks behind her.

She had no idea where she was going. Just that she had to find a way out. Her weak legs gave out from beneath as she stepped on what was assumed to be a loose tile, and she went crashing to the floor.

Not willing to give up the run for her life and for her team started to crawl. The rough feel of uneven ground scratched against her bare arms and tugged at her clothing. Her right hand landed on a loose, rock type item and she clutched as she continued to drag herself across the floor. Suddenly a door opened and light flooded in.

Her eyes closed in protest, but she willed them open to soak in as much information as she could. The rock in her hand dug into her skin as she looked up at the incoming figure shadowed more by the light behind him.

Taking a quick glance around she noticed four other figures all dressed in dark colors. All coming closer. She noticed the plain room, she noticed several chairs. Each equipped with their own torture mechanism.

Then she noticed how close the man that had opened the door got. He reached out and roughly grabbed her right arm. She felt his calloused hands pull her close, as he whispered in her ear.

"That was a mistake Emily," His vile breath filled her nose and lungs as she resisted the urge to cough it out. Looking down at his hands, she nearly smiled at the identifying feature that was permanently tattooed and conveniently placed where the light could shine on it and she could see it. It was three letters across his three middle fingers.

**R.D.N.**

"No, you're mistake," With the rock still clutched in her other hand she brought it up and slammed it into the tattoo man's head. He let her go and dropped to the floor. And once again Emily ran towards the still open door and flew across the other side.

Momentarily blinded she continued to put one hurried foot in front of the other. Taking in her surroundings as she went. She was in a house. There were windows and she could see outside. It was a neighborhood. She turned a corner and ran into a hall, where she found her escape. A door.

Reaching her hand out, her fingertips grazed the handle before she was flung backwards. Once again she found herself on the floor. Immediately she was surrounded by masked men and led back down the stairs, back into the dark room.

Once again in complete darkness, a wretchedly familiar voice chuckled loudly, "Take her back and bring me the blond. She'll be punished for Miss Emily's actions today."

Emily felt a nauseating pit fill her stomach and climb its way up her throat as they dragged her back to The Room.

"No. No! Punish me. Punish me," Emily screamed, she couldn't let JJ take the fall for what she did. The men stopped dragging her.

"Say please," His voice seemed distant. The words tasted like bile coming out of her mouth, she had no want to plead to this guy, but it was for JJ.

"Please."

"Nope. Men we have some setting up to do for Miss Jennifer's arrival. Please return Miss Prentiss quickly. Oh and Emily… better talk to your friend while you can because I plan on it being her that breaks first."

Emily cringed as they began to drag her away while he cackled evilly in the distance. The horrid sound pierced the darkness and echoed in Emily's ears.

And for the first time since she had been trapped there. She regretted being sent back to The Room.

When they unlocked the locked door Emily took a deep staggered breath before the shoved her in. She tumbled to her knees aware of the worried looks that surrounded her. She stayed there, her head hanging low. When a soft touch landed on her shoulder, Emily looked up. The bright blue eyes of her best friend struck her soul.

"Emily," JJ's understanding voice whispered, she looked as if she wanted to say more, but couldn't think of the words. Emily could see the fear fill her eyes as she looked Emily over.

"I'm so sorry Jayje," Emily barely made out before her body shook violently and she collapsed to ground.

"Emily!" Morgan yelled quickly rushing over as JJ stumbled back in surprise. Spencer Reid picked himself up too, cradling his injured arm as he limped over with agonizingly slow steps. The unresponsive Rossi, moved for the first time to look up from his hands and glance worriedly over at the injured woman. His body fully wincing as he did so.

"Prentiss. Can you hear me?" Morgan continued to shake her shoulders.

"She's probably suffering from a severe concussion…, possibly brain damage. It looks like she has been electrocuted which could also be a factor," Reid spewed as he knelt next to Morgan.

"How can we help her?"

Reid thought for just a moment.

"Reid!" Morgan screamed with impatience and worry. His wild eyes looking at him desperately before he turned to the stunned JJ who stood just a couple feet away her own body swaying back and forth. She was clutching something tightly between her hands and holding it to her chest. Rossi moved to get up, but immediately sat back down a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I don't know," Reid choked as he spoke the words that he rarely, if ever used.

He honestly didn't know what could help her, other than getting out of here and being rescued.

it was that moment that a panicked Morgan along with his team prayed that they would get out of there.

That they would survive.

* * *

><p>Just watched the season 10 premiere. Loved it! I am so very excited for this season. Thank you all for your reviews and comments. They are so appreciated. You're the best! Please let me know if you have any more comments, questions, suggestions, or criticisms.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	4. Chapter 4

Bellicose

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>She clutched the small object in her hands so tightly that she was sure it would leave a permanent mark on her palm. Yet she couldn't let it go. As she held it to her heart, she closed her eyes and desperately tried to keep her tears at bay. She couldn't cry, not now. She had to be strong. Though, as she watch her best friend struggle to breathe as she lay unconscious on the cold floor, her head on Morgan's lap. She didn't think she was strong enough.<p>

Jennifer Jareau could feel their eyes on her as she squished herself further into the wall. Her nails digging into her palm as she tried to hold the precious object even tighter. She could sense their worry for her, for Emily, and for them. It was fogging up the room so much that she could barely see past it. Looking back at Emily, she gulped at her fragile blood-spattered form. Then her eyes caught Morgan's they were filled with desperation and fear.

It was understandable, as Emily hadn't woken yet.

"JJ," Morgan called out carefully, his eyes flickering towards Emily for just a moment, "JJ, we'll be okay."

Reid coughed out a laugh, as he opened his eyes and looked at him with an incredulous look on his face. Which quickly turned into erratic fit that left him gasping for air, while trying to grasp onto the rough cement walls.

Morgan looked slightly disheartened as he cast his gaze downwards.

JJ shuffled over to the young genius placing her hand on his shaking back. She didn't know what else to do. They were all breaking down, they were losing it. To see Reid shrug off hope was the last straw. Opening up her palm in a robotically slow motion she looked at the object that had been concealed inside. And she knew, she felt it…

They couldn't give up hope, not yet.

"What will they gain from information about the RDM?" JJ questioned aloud. Morgan's attention immediately switched to her with a surprised look, Reid finished a cough before he too looked at her.

It was strange.

Because they didn't talk about what went on beyond The Room ever since Rossi came back and never spoke again from there.

JJ flashed the senior profiler a look. The man was still staring at the ring on his finger.

The blond trembled a bit before she continued, "The name isn't even supposed to be known. So we know it was leaked. Who would do that? And why us? One of us has got to have information they want."

Everyone was silent. No one said anything and JJ wanted to scream in frustration. Reid closed his eyes as Morgan turned away from her. They were giving up.

They were giving up.

"We have to get out of here. We have to. Look at Emily," JJ pleaded as she motioned towards her, "She has to get out of here. She'll die here if we don't."

"What do you expect us to do?" Derek whispered, his hand holding onto Emily protectively while he looked up with almost hopeful eyes.

"Do what we do best. Profile. We can do that, that is something we can do. Hotch and Garcia will find us, but until then lets what we know how to do. Figure out the bad guys and figure out their game plan," JJ stated her eyes flying desperately to each of her teammates, "It is time to start sharing. Because I want to go home."

"She's right." Everyone's gaze whipped around and the sudden response as David Rossi looked up at them for the first time in several days. With an astonished gasp JJ cried out, her hopes soaring.

"Let's get it done then," Morgan replied smiling proudly at his teammate. JJ opened up her palm again, happily looking at the object within.

They would get through this, she knew it.

"I think I might have something that will help," a weak voice continued.

"Emily," JJ kneeled next to her now awake friend. Derek helped her sit up as both Reid and Rossi stumbled over to check on the brunette.

"The RDM has a mole and I am fairly certain I know what they are after."

Derek hid a quick smile as he felt an impending sense of victory flood through him and fill the room, "Go."

As Emily recounted her story of near escape the team listened with intense focus. They soaked in every detail and every word. Then they began to share their own findings that they have been secretly storing this entire time. Reid told of how when they snapped his arm, he noticed the same tattoo. Rossi mentioned how they questioned him on what he knew and how in doing so they revealed that they were afraid of how. He said something that angered him and that is when they knocked him over the head. Morgan with an energetic volume shared about the conversation he heard when they thought he was knocked out.

All the while JJ, held her hands to her chest, a beautiful feeling swelling inside of her. Inside of them.

Reid even joked after a coughing fit about how he was certain there was part of a rib lodged in his throat. And they laughed before Derek stated, "That's gross Kid."

And they laughed/coughed again.

But then they heard the locked door unlock and watched as the handle slowly turned. A man opened the door. They each scrambled to the wall, pressing themselves as far into as they could. Emily snatched JJ's hand while also holding onto Morgan's arm.

But they each noticed that something was now off, they were no longer wearing masks.

"Ah. Miss. Prentiss. You look well."

Morgan flashed a disgusted look at the man before putting his arm protectively in front of her, the man laughed, "Don't worry Agent Morgan. I'm not here for her. But Emily already knew that. Didn't share though did she."

Emily eyes widened as she turned towards JJ and their eyes met. It was then that JJ understood why Emily had apologized to her only a couple of hours before. It was her turn and Emily knew it would be.

"Let's go. Miss Jareau. We have some questions for you."

"No, no. Don't," Reid pushed himself to his feet, sweat falling from his brow from the effor, "I won't let you."

The man chuckled again before shoving the doctor to the ground with a single hand. Morgan and Rossi went to stand, but sat down at the sudden presence of two other men in The Room.

It was a battle they knew they wouldn't win.

JJ let go of Emily's hand and slowly stood up, "Jayje…."

With a raised hand, JJ silence her as she walked towards the bad man. A sinking feeling formed a large pit in her stomach as she brought one fisted hand to her heart as the man pulled her the rest of the way. His knuckle clearly showing the letters, RDM.

It was as The Room fell behind her, and they locked the door to it that JJ felt something. A gut feeling. And she knew… she just knew.

Her hand grasped the object even tighter.

Penelope Garcia wheeled around her office in a whirlwind of bright colors. She had just discovered something big. Something huge, really. Retrieving files from her printer she stood up from her chair and raced down the hall towards Hotch's office. It was late but everyone was still there. All of them doing all they could to help find their own. Which wasn't much, since the entire basis of the case was classified.

"Not today. I'm not going to lose them today," Garcia repeated herself as she flung open the door to Hotch's office and held out the files with a shaky hand. Aaron Hotchner took them from her and opened them slowly, his eyes widened in confusion as he looked back at Garcia.

"How is a dead RDM agent relevant?" He had no doubt the analyst had a reason, but he asked anyway.

"He's not dead," Garcia motioned back to another picture she 'stole' from the CIA database. Hotch raised his eyebrows, there dated at two months ago was the man who had supposedly been dead for two years.

His name was Lucas Blathnaid, he was for awhile the center of the BAU investigation twenty seven months ago. Which in turn brought the existence of the Roy Damon Nathaniel to the team. It had been a long case, but they finally got the guy and closed it only to spend the next three days being briefed about the covert agency within the bureau.

Garcia remembered seeing each of the those separate debriefings looking stressed and shocked. It was that day that she was sure each of her team had been told a different secret about the RDM.

And in doing so the BAU became the RDM's personal secret keepers.

She knew it was so if something happened, the BAU would be the ones to blame.

And that didn't sit right with Garcia then and it still doesn't now.

They heard about Agent Blathnaid's death three months after the case closed. They never did find his body, just a bunch of trashed belongings and blood-stained fabrics in the mountains. To be honest, the team wasn't totally heartbroken by the news. The man had hated the BAU ever since they first met. He wasn't very high on the intel ladder.

And maybe that is what bothered him.

"Garcia find everything you can about what he was doing for the last two years. I'll call the director and Strauss. Get Anderson to help you."

"Got it," Garcia nodded before rushing out the door.

Hotch looked down at the agent's picture one more time, this time catching the tattoo that was clearly etched in the skin of his knuckles.

**RDM**

* * *

><p>What do you think? Did they figure out who the Unsub is? Please let me know your thoughts and if you have any suggestions, comments, or criticisms. Thank you all so much for the reviews and for simply reading the story. The both mean a lot.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	5. Chapter 5

'Bellicose

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>Morgan had a feeling. A bad feeling. It created a large pit in his stomach that was continuing to grow and consume his entire soul. It had begun the moment they had taken her, taken JJ beyond The Room. And that had to of been hours ago. If he listened hard enough he swore he could hear her cry out in pain and in fear.<p>

He would then picture her, in that place… alone. All alone. And he couldn't save her. He couldn't stop, what he was sure was endless amounts of pain.

It was breaking his heart.

A pained whimper caught his attention as he turned over to see his partner restlessly sleeping. Her neck lay in an awkward position against the wall as her body slowly slid to the floor. Every once and awhile she'd nearly shriek in what felt like agony. Slowly and carefully he brought his hand to her arm as he attempted bring her some comfort.

As that was all he could do to help her. To help Emily.

But at least it was something.

As his eyes landed on the also dozing Reid, he cringed at the the sight of the young genius. Reid was curled up into the tight ball cradling arm and protecting his ribs as his ragged breathing echoed across the room. Morgan's guilt continued to rise.

A small purposeful cough shattered his thoughts as he brought his attention to his more experienced co-worker. David Rossi gave Morgan a look that he could not read. But it was comforting in a way. The bruise on that covered his forehead was getting uglier by the minute while his eyes grew more tired.

The two men held each other's gaze for a while in a sort of guilt ridden useless silence. And it stayed that way until a certain doctor cried out in recognition.

"Lucas!" Reid shouted before clutching his abdomen, "It was Lucas."

Morgan's eyes widened as recognition collided into him and swallowed him whole. He didn't understand how they didn't see it sooner. Lucas was their main unsub. It all made sense. Except for the fact that Lucas was supposed to be dead.

Then as Derek's eyes examined the room, he realized that he knew exactly where they were. He only hoped that if he figured it out, that Hotch and his Baby Girl would so too.

Meanwhile in the other room, a young blond agent's head was rolling back and forth as she desperately tried to remain awake. The woman was sure she was going to throw up as a large nauseating lump crawled up her throat.

There was an intense pain shooting through her head as she willed her eyes to stay open. She needed to see, she needed to know what was coming. the metallic feeling of blood smothered her mouth and stained her teeth. She couldn't feel her toes or her fingers and she wasn't even quite sure if her entire body was there.

JJ would be certain that the only bit left of her was a stinging head if it was not for the object that remained fused into her palm. It warmed her soul and gave her strength as she endured torture after torture. She would be okay as long as she didn't let go of that item.

She would see her family again as long as she didn't let go.

But as the door open and light flooded in followed by two shadowed figures carrying in a large bucket of ice water. JJ convulsed slightly as her entire body began to tremble violently in the chair. As the sloshing bucket of water continued to near her, she felt her body go numb as the bucket was placed at her feet. Her body went still as a man untied her binds and roughly shoved her to her knees.

"You can end this now Agent Jareau. You can go home to your family," The man she had come to the conclusion was Agent Blathnaid of the RDM, whispered into her ear, "Just tell me. What did Emily Prentiss do while she was "dead" and overseas?"

JJ involuntarily gasped, but immediately realized her mistake. As she had been expecting the usual question, about the information she was told about the RDM, not the exact question she wished she didn't know the answer to.

Her head fell with guilt.

This man was breaking her.

But she now realized why her fellow male colleagues were only taken beyond The Room once or twice. They didn't know about what Emily had been assigned to do. Only she did. Only her and Emily.

Because that was the secret she was told.

And she should have realized what they were after from the start.

"And we have a winner. Give her up Agent Jareau."

But she couldn't. She wouldn't .

It would cost Emily her life and several other undercover agents.

So she simply stated,

"No."

Lucas laughed happily, "But you will."

With one quick inhale of air, she was thrust into extremely cold water. She couldn't breathe as water filled her lungs and suffocated her heart.

Her grip on the item began to weaken.

Back in The Room, Emily listened to the boys talk strategy with a heavy heart. Her eyes were shut to give off the impression that she was still sleeping. But she couldn't rest, not until JJ was returned alive.

Emily had been holding onto a secret. A secret that she was now certain was the reason why they were there. During her time in Paris and other various parts of Europe and so on, Emily hadn't been jobless. She'd been undercover. She had been part of the RDM. Her part had been minimal, but through it she had discovered something important. Something that had brought down Lucas as well as other traitors. But she also gathered something else. Something that Lucas had been trying to get, but had failed.

Her heart fell slightly as she realized that all the pain her team had been put through was her fault. It was all her fault.

* * *

><p>Sorry that took so long to update and I'm sorry that it jumps around a lot. But I hope it makes some sort of sense. But please let me know if you have any questions as well any comments or suggestions. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! You Rock!<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	6. Chapter 6

Bellicose

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three years ago… Somewhere in Paris<strong>_

Emily Prentiss loved chocolate. She loved it so much that while she was "dead" she found a job. Just something to keep her busy during the long lonely days. The job was at a chocolate shop located in a small area just a few miles from her… home. She had received the job immediately as the owner had a obviously similar obsession with the delicious treat as well as a love for cats and books.

The job had started out well, but only a couple weeks in Emily stumbled onto a piece of information that completely altered her stay. A man she'd later came to call as Nathaniel walked into her shop and simply stared at the countless amounts of treats on the wall. He was older with greying hair, wrinkled eyes and and tired smile.

He'd always stay for an hour and five minutes.

No more. No less.

Then he would make a choice and leave.

Anyone else would have found that completely normal considering the wonderful amounts of chocolate was quite overwhelming. But not Emily.

Nathaniel was waiting for something and Emily knew it. Curious, Emily followed him home after her shift one day and waited until he left to break into his house. Scouring the place for any clue as to his identity, she profiled the minimalist nearly empty house and came to one conclusion. He was undercover.

Or perhaps a spy.

Hearing the footsteps of his return Emily ran out quickly. Only to find Nathaniel waiting for her the next day at the chocolate shop. He looked fearful and afraid, so he handed Emily a book. A journal more like, with a dark green cover. Held by a single golden clasp only to be opened by a key.

RDM was written boldly on the front with black lettering.

He handed her the journal and the key.

And told her to destroy it.

He then purchased a chocolate and left.

Emily swore she was accidentally taking part in a movie.

But then two days later Nathaniel was murdered on the street. Just a few minutes away from the chocolate shop.

Emily never destroyed the book. But that's not what she told the kind folks left to head the RDN after Nathaniel died and when she returned to the states.

Obviously Lucas didn't believe her.

_**Current Day**_

Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI was normally a forgiving man, but as he raged down the hallway and into the head of the undercover operations apartment with an equally outraged Penelope Garcia behind him he knew it would not be easy to forgive the man in front of him.

"Lucas Blathnaid is alive…," Hotch stated with a look that made even the toughest of Unsubs squirm.

"I-I don't believe it," SAC Derrin Gerritson attempted to be surprised or shocked even.

Big mistake.

"He has my agents. And you know where he is," Hotch growled stepping forward.

The smaller man shrunk back a bit before continuing, "These accusations are outrageous Agent Hotchner. Now leave my office or I will personally have you fired from the bureau."

"I have four agents out there in danger, possibly dying and I will find them. Now you are the only thing standing in the way of me doing just that and I will demolish you if that is what it takes. Now tell me, where is Lucas Blathnaid?" Hotch screamed his cold eyes and completely serious tone caused the fearful man to flinch greatly.

"I won't tell you. We need Blathnaid still," Hotch took a step back before he nodded to Penelope Garcia who handed Gerritson the file that she had been holding onto. He opened it with confusion before his eyes widened with terror, "You wouldn.t"

"She will. So tell us where my agents are. Or the entire bureau and country along with your wife and two kids will know that you have been selling government secrets to the highest bidder as well as protecting a murder suspect who also happens to have kidnapped four agents."

"I can have it all online in about, oh two seconds…" Penelope shrugged as she held her tablet up.

"Wait," The man countered before pulling back.

"You have five seconds."

"I'll lose my job."

"Four," Hotch continued uncaring.

"Please My wife and my kids. They need me."

"Three," Garcia pitched in, her one finger hovering over the submit button.

"Please…, they'll kill me," Gerritson cried out. The files dropping out of his shaking hands.

"Two."

"Okay… I'll tell you. Just don't tell my wife."

Hotch nodded as Garcia scribbled down the information as Gerritson relayed it, "You can take him now."

Two armed agents came in with handcuffs at the ready, "Derrin Gerritson, you are under arrest…"

"Wait you said you wouldn't tell!" The man screamed, but Hotch didn't answer as he was already gone.

He was going to get his agents back.

But there was a feeling that he couldn't shake. A bad feeling.

A feeling that he might be too late.

Not too far away four other agents shared the exact same feeling. And as the locked door opened and the unsubs threw in their fifth and fellow agent, her lifeless body collapsing onto the floor in a heap, they knew that that bad feeling was truth.

They would be too late.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the amazing reviews and for reading. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. If it was please let me know along with any other comments or suggestions.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	7. Chapter 7

Bellicose

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>Hotch clutched the steering wheel of his government issued vehicle tightly as he drove. His eyes glanced towards the woman to his right who sat, clad in an FBI vest that covered her brightly colored clothing underneath. Her finger tapped violently on her knee as she stared straight ahead, mumbling inaudible words in a repeated pattern. The fear in her expression was clearly seen as she closed her eyes for just a small second before opening them again.<p>

"Gar-,"

"No. No. Mr. Boss Man. I am not staying in the car. Those are my babies in there and they need me," She told him as her body started to shake a bit, "I'm going in."

"Alright, but you stay behind until I give the all clear for you to come in alright?"

Garcia nodded, "Yes sir."

And then she continued to repeat something.

Hotch gave a silent sigh as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and took a slow right turn as he headed into the abandoned warehouse parking lot that had been the RDM's main headquarters for a long time.

His heart the thumping wildly as he felt his body tense up before he brought the car to a stop. SWAT and the state police behind him. He felt a cold sweat drip down his back and his hands felt clammy and hot.

He was afraid.

Agent Aaron Hotchner was afraid.

"Hotch…," Garcia's worried tone caught his attention, and he looked at her with his usual stoic expression.

"You wait until I give the all clear," He demanded as he opened the door and stepped out.

He was not going to lose an agent today.

He couldn't.

Stepping forward in front of the group of gathering officers, Hotch stood with authority and strength.

"Here's the plan…,"

Just a few buildings down...

Emily Prentiss could only watch as her friend's completely still body slammed into the ground. No cry of pain was uttered from the blonde as her entire body smacked into the cold surface with a loud almost popping sound. It was then that Emily thought for sure that JJ was dead.

And it was then that the only word she could utter was, "No…"

The frozen agent noticed as her fellow team started to reach for their unresponsive comrade. But were immediately pushed back by the now armed captors in the room.

"She didn't talk."

Emily jumped at the sudden presence beside her as she tore her gaze away from her friend's still form. Confusion and pain shone through her eyes as she looked into the complete angered ones of Lucas.

She choked out, "What?"

"She didn't rat you out. Just thought you ought to know that she is going to die for you."

Emily couldn't breathe, her lungs were swelling up as she shook violently. No, JJ couldn't. But she would and Emily knew it.

"Even after I promised to let her go back to her son. To see him grow up. She said no," Lucas shrugged as he patted Emily's head.

She grimaced slightly at the touch.

Lucas scowled as he stood up and walked towards JJ, nudging her in the side with his boots, "It's a pity really. Looks like it is up to you to save your friend."

Laughing he pulled out his gun and pointed it at JJ's head before returning his gaze towards Emily. Emily turned to notice the same confused expression smothering Morgan, Reid, and Rossi.

"Emily…?" Derek started before receiving a harsh whack in the head by one of the Unsubs.

"Oh, Miss. Prentiss please tell them your secret that only you and Miss Jareau shared," Lucas grinned, followed by a few chuckles from his own team.

"I didn't know she knew. At least, I hoped…," Emily tried, "This is my fault. I'm so sorry."

Rossi shook his head slightly as Reid tried to process the entire event that was taking place in front of him.

"Where is the journal Emily or I kill your friend right now," Lucas screamed as he through a mad kick into JJ's ribs again illiciting a whimper from the otherwise still blond.

Emily gasped in a sort of relief…"I…"

"Five."

"No please…."

"Four…."

She couldn't tell and Emily knew that, but JJ… She couldn't let them kill JJ."

"Three…"

"Emily!" She heard Morgan screech, but she didn't look at him. Her eyes focused on the blond just a few feet away.

"Two."

"I'm sorry Jayje..," Emily whispered as she closed her eyes and waited for the gunshot.

But what she heard instead was a loud crash coming from somewhere close and just like that they never reached one as the five unsubs sprinted out of the room their guns raised. Emily nearly squealed with delight as she realized what was happening.

"They're here!" Reid shrieked as he jumped up and down. Morgan's shoulders relaxed as Rossi clenched his fists in triumph.

But Emily, Emily ran/limped to her injured friend.

"JJ, they're here. Hotch and Garcia they are here," Emily reached for the blond's blood stained hand that was clenched into a tight fist.

"JJ, come on Sweetie open your eyes," she pleaded. Morgan reached JJ's other side as he brushed her red streaked hair out of her face before joining Emily in her attempt to wake her.

Reid looked up tears in his eyes as he stood by Rossi.

None of them heard the gunshots that rang out in the floors above. Or the shouts of instruction and commands that filled the air. It wasn't until all of the yelling and shots had stopped did they hear the single cry from their boss.

"Morgan, Dave, Reid, Emily...JJ!"

"Down here," Rossi shouted with all his might as the locked door burst open Hotch ran through, but stopped at the sight before him.

"My babies! Where are my babies!" Garcia cried out shoving her way through the hoards of FBI agents, "Where-"

Garcia flew to her blonde friend's aid grasping onto the other hand.

As paramedics followed Garcia's rushed suit and flooded the basement Emily kept hold of JJ's clenched hand. Her own body giving up on her as she started to give into the pain that was overwhelming her.

It was then that she felt JJ's cold and limp hand loosen. Getting a better grip she then felt the object inside. It was small.

Emily felt like JJ was giving it to her.

"No," She whispered not hearing the urgings of the people around her to step away from JJ.

"Emily, you have to let go," She heard Hotch's whisper, but only shook her head. He put a hand on her shoulder and started to pull her back.

Emily whipped her gaze around to face her friend.

"If I let go, then she will," Emily faltered a bit as her body began to sway back and forth. Her own injuries taking control.

"Then don't let go, don't let go of her," Hotch told her as he picked her up.

"I won't," She whispered her own hand clasped onto the small item before she let go of JJ's.

She looked at it for a split second before she held it to her chest and promptly passed out.

It was a small toy elephant with the initials **H.L.** etched into the side.

It belonged to Henry.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Thank you all for reading and for the support. Please tell me of have any comments or suggestions. You rock!<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	8. Chapter 8

Bellicose

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>At first there was nothing. She saw nothing and she felt nothing. It was just dark, dark and empty. Her body and her soul was just floating, simply floating. It didn't last long though, as a steady sound of something beating sounded tearing through her abyss of silence. It was her heart, she figured. Shortly after she started to feel an immense pain streak through her entire being before calming to a dull ache.<p>

Then she heard the beeping of a monitor that she assumed to be her own. Assuming she was in the hospital she sighed with great relief in the fact that she was still alive. It was relief short felt though as the rushing sound of voices shouting flooded her ears. In an attempt to cover them she tried to lift her hands, but found herself unable to do so.

The yelling continued, but became more clear and the voices became familiar.

"_Hotch! She was going to let her die. And heck, she still might die and you're telling me that I can't know what was so important that Emily couldn't share it!"_

Emily inhaled sharply as she recognized Morgan's voice and slowly came to an understanding of what he was talking about. The last few days of her life hitting her with full force.

She had given up on JJ.

" _Morgan. I'm sorry, but it is still classified information."_

Emily could hear that her boss was defending her, but it didn't take much for her to detect the hint of disappointment in his voice.

"_Then how did JJ know?"_

Emily's senses perked slightly as she strained to hear more clearly. It was a question that she wanted to the answer to also.

"_RDM told her. We were their backup should things go wrong."_

Emily gasped slightly as her heart began racing faster, while her mind went to the small journal that was secretly hidden somewhere that only she knew of.

"_Morgan, you should get back to your room," Hotch declared._

Emily winced slightly as the instructive tone that would make even the toughest of agents follow his order.

"_Not until I speak to her," _Morgan demanded, his tone bearing no mercy and no fear.

"_It's no use now. She hasn't woken yet and when she does she will be in a lot of pain."_

The moment he said that, Emily felt it. Excruciating level 10 pain enveloped her body, but she kept still.

"_She's in pretty rough shape you know, JJ is. Doctors aren't sure if she'll make it through the night."_

It was then that any pain she felt was thrown out the window and the emptiness returned. Emily didn't believe it, JJ had to live. She had to. Hearing Hotch sit down beside her she felt a tear slip through her eye.

"Emily?" Hotch asked concerned as he leaned in closer to his agent.

"It is my fault Hotch. I would have let her die," Emily whispered before she opened her eyes.

Hotch didn't know what to say. He simply picked up the the little toy elephant that had been sitting on the dresser beside Emily and held it gently in his palm. Emily eyed it suspiciously before looking back at Hotch.

"Henry gave this to her two months ago," Hotch spoke fondly as his finger ran over the initials carved on the plastic toy's side, "Henry had said that he wanted Mommy to have a piece of him no matter how far she went. And she's never gone anywhere without it since."

Emily lowered her gaze, "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. She's in ICU, she has severe lung damage and a terrible concussion, she broke several ribs. And there is an infection spreading throughout her body and attacking all major systems."

Ignoring the intense pain EMily began to reach for the many wires that connected her to the machines that surrounded her. She sat up too quickly and the entire room started to sway. The monitor to her right began to beep faster and louder.

"I have to see her," She shouted, swiping away at Hotch's hands as they attempted to calm her. Several nurses ran in to restrain her and against her better judgement Emily kicked and punched her arms and legs striking the air at a wild and uncontrollable pace.

All she knew is that she had to see JJ.

She couldn't lose JJ.

But suddenly she felt her arms and legs fall to the side and the pain start to fade and suddenly everything was dark and she fell unconscious.

Agent Aaron Hotchner held a rag to his now bleeding nose as he stepped out of the room. Mostly so that he could gather his emotions. He had two agents in serious condition, one giving him a right good punch to the nose to see the other who might not ever wake up. To follow that three other agents were on an overnight watch at the hospital due to the enormity of their own injuries.

His team was quite literally falling apart.

And if any of them died, Aaron wasn't sure he could put them back together again. Hearing a sniffling sound around the corner, Hotch walked towards it only to see his one agent that was not hospitalized sitting on a waiting chair. A large polka-dot handkerchief crumpled in her palm. Her normally bright colors seemed faded and pale.

"I thought you were with Morgan," Hotch asked in an almost loving tone as he sat beside her.

"He kicked me out," Garcia choked, "I tried to go see Jay- but they wouldn't let me. At least not until Will and Henry arrive….What happened to your nose."

"Emily. She caught it dead on in her fight to go see JJ too."

Garcia chuckled slightly before giving Hotch a serious look, "I'm not sure I can lose her Hotch. I don't think I could handle it. We're family. We're family."

Reaching one arm he pulled Garcia close as she tried not to break down into his chest. He couldn't be more proud of the way she handled herself today. Staying calm, and strong, and focused. He just hoped he could do the same.

At the front entrance to the hospital, a man and his son raced inside. William LaMontagne gripped Henry's hand tightly as he flew to the front desk.

"Jennifer Jareau. She's an FBI agent, I was told she was in ICU," Will stammered his eyes were blood-shot and wild.

"Second floor. Talk to the desk up there and they will give you a code and let you in," she smiled happily handing him the small piece of paper with the room number scribbled hastily on it.

"We go see Mommy?" His five year old boy asked a brightly colored picture squished between his fingers.

"Yeah Little Man. We're going to see Mommy."

As they reached the second floor, Will prepared himself as he exited the elevator door to see his wife.

"Aunt Pen!" He heard his son yell as he let go of daddy's hand to run to his aunt, "Look Aunt Pen, I drew Mommy a picture."

As he listened to the hopeful tone of his son, Will prayed the the simple hope that stemmed from his child would be a reality and Mommy would walk out of the hospital and continue to beat the bad guys.

Just as the picture showed.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Will JJ live? Will JJ die? Sorry that took so long to post, but please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or criticisms. And thank you all for your continuing support and for all of the reviews. They really do mean a lot. A whole lot.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	9. Chapter 9

Bellicose

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>She kept her eyes closes as she heard the unmistakable sound of a door creaking open and the soft mumblings of people trying their best to stay quiet. Emily was not in the mood for speaking right now as it was not part of her plan. Or at least the part of the plan that she did have. It wasn't completely solidified yet.<p>

"Henry no," The whispered yell of William LaMontagne Jr, pierced her thoughts before the sound of uneven footsteps scampered across the floor coming to a stop by her bed. Emily could barely contain her smile as she heard the the loud breath of the young child and felt the tug of her blankets as he tried to get on to the too tall of a bed.

"Henry Aunt Emily is sleeping, we'll come back later."

Opening one eye, Emily smiled as she saw just the top of the blond head and one hand resting on the sheets when she heard the boy reply, "Can we stay? Please?"

Emily couldn't help the slight cough that escaped her throat, she quickly shut her eyes, but not before the bright blue eyes met hers and she heard a squeal of delight. She kept them shut as the inconsistent screeching sound of a chair being desperately pulled across the cold floor echoed through the room.

Then it stopped. And everything was silent. Then she felt the stinky breath of a five year old boy by her ear, "Aunt Em'ly, It's time to wake up."

And then there was a small finger poking her cheek and Emily smiled, "But I don't want to."

Henry laughed happily as he watched his aunt's eyes open slowly, before she closed them again. Then she opened just one, "Five more minutes?"

"Noo," Henry giggled loudly.

Emily sighed dramatically, "Fine, alright."

Emily looked over to see Will and Garcia slowly enter the room, she could see that both have been crying and she wondered if they had gone to see JJ yet. Will nodded at Emily as he stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you heard anything?" Emily asked desperately.

"Nothing's changed, she is no worse and no better," Will told her with a lump in his throat. Then he turned to his boy who was looking at them both with sad eyes, "Come on Little Man. It's time to let Aunt Emily get some rest."

Emily stopped him, "Can he stay?"

"Can I?" Henry pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Will asked his tired eyes looking almost thankful for the offer. Emily nodded before looking at a reserved Penelope standing a ways off. As Emily hadn't talked to her any of her team all day. She didn't want to. It was understandable why the cheerful analyst felt a little uneasy in her approach.

"Yeah the two of us can handle it," Emily stated, her eyes shining.

Garcia smiled brightly before closing the distance between her and her injured friend. "We certainly can, go be with your wife."

Saying his goodbyes he turned and walked out of the hospital room door.

"Hey that's my elephant. I gave that to Mommy!" Henry squealed as he reached over and picked up the toy that had been sitting by Emily's bed.

Emily felt her breath grow short as her chest tightened, and she wondered if the little boy would be angry that she had the precious item.

"Your Mommy gave it to me to hold for her, is that alright?" Emily told him as the boy looked at her and smiled.

"It has special powers," Henry whispered, "It's supposed to protect Mommy."

"Did you go see your Mommy today?"

Henry lowered his head, as Garcia perked her head up as she wondered whether she should stop the conversation or not. As the the last one of this topic led to Hotch receiving a bloody nose.

"Yeah, she's sleeping though. I tried to wake her up, but she won't."

"Your Mommy is probably very tired," Emily said as she felt her hopes sink a little.

"Did she beat the bad guys?" Henry asked as if he understood the entire situation. The toy elephant still clutched within his fingers.

Emily winced, she had been told that their captors had either been arrested or killed and that they did in fact beat the bad guys.

Penelope stepped in, "Of course she did Sweetie. Your Mommy always gets the bad guys."

Henry smiled slightly as he gave the toy elephant to Emily, "It's supposed to protect Mommy, but it can protect you too."

Hours later, Henry was gone and so was Garcia. And it was just Emily. Just Emily, her weak body, and the beeping computers that surrounded her. She heard no footsteps in her hall, though she knew the doctors and nurses would be out there, but they would be more spread out.

She waited for one last round of footsteps and one more nurse to open her door and check on her, before took a very deep breath.

It was time.

With haste, Emily began to pull the wires that connected her to the machines from her body before she slowly sat up and swung her legs over the side. Ignoring a fresh sting of pain she gingerly placed her stockinged feet on the floor and stood up. Her hand grasped the toy elephant tightly as she bit her lip before she pushed herself off of the bed. Stumbling madly she reached the wheelchair at the other end of the room and quickly sat down.

She gasped in pain as she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for it to pass.

Through well placed questions she found that both she and JJ were on the same floor. Creaking the door open slowly she viewed the empty hallway and the single nurse at the front desk, her face illuminated by the glow of her computer screen.

Emily prayed that she wouldn't look over as she quickly wheeled herself out of the room. Ducking her head she rolled just under the sight of the nurse and down the hallway. Her eyes scanning each door for the certain number to the room that held her best friend. Coming to a halt she stared at her destination in front of her. The dark shadow of the numbers haunted her vision as she felt her entire body tighten with guilt.

Then she saw the handle turn. Thinking quickly Emily wheeled backwards and in the shadow of a corner where she hoped she wouldn't be see. The tall recognizable figure of Will stepped out, he was hunched over and dragging his feet.

Emily felt her chest tighten even more.

As he passed out of sight, Emily, seeing her chance rolled to the door and reached up to open it. Her fingers grasped the cold handle and she breathed deeply her heart pounding fast. Wheeling inside the room she stopped as she saw her.

She saw JJ.

She was on a ventilator, there was a large bruise across her face, but she looked peaceful. She looked as if she was only sleeping. Slowly going to her bedside Emily, reached for her friend's hand. Her long blond hair was back in a braid that fell across her shoulder and Emily couldn't help but notice how even though she was close to death.

She was still beautiful.

"Hey, Jay," Emily started, her breath catching in her throat. JJ's hand felt warm between hers as she held it gently.

And Emily thought that maybe she was just sleeping.

"I still have the elephant. I won't let go of it, okay? Um," Emily paused as she wondered what else she could say to her her friend of eight years. But in that short time they have been through so much.

"I saw your boy today, he's worried about you., Gosh, Jayje he is so much like you already. But he misses you and he wants you to wake up soon… So do I.'

Emily sighed softly at the lack of response. Of course she knew that the sound of her voice wasn't going to magically wake the blond. Yet she had hoped it would. Blinking back tears Emily tried to keep herself together. Feeling dizzy and lightheaded Emily rested her head on the bed as she kept a hold of JJ's hand. Finding comfort in the steady beat of the many machines around her and the simple rise and fall of her dying friend's chest.

"I am so sorry JJ," she cried with forgiveness.

Will watched from the door of the room, that Emily had neglected to hear open. Tears fell down his own cheeks as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Please God, don't take her away from me," Will prayed.

After all, the world still needs JJ. There are people out there she still needs to help. But most importantly her family still needs her. Feeling a presence by his side Will looked over to see Hotch, his nose was still red and starting to bruise slightly as he stood silently beside him. He was soon followed by Garcia, Morgan, Reid whose arm was in a sling and Rossi who sported a large bandage on his forehead.

And for just that moment. Nearly everyone that JJ held closest to her heart was there. Their love for each other smothered the air in the room. Emily looked up into each of her teammates eyes as they each came closer. The strong feeling continued to grow until they all almost felt a comfort and for just that moment.

They felt like everything would be okay.

The monitor started to beep loudly.

And a toy elephant fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the continuing support and for all of the reviews. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or comments or criticisms. Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	10. Chapter 10

Bellicose

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>Emily soaked in the salty air as she let the cool beach breeze blow through her. She leaned against the railing with her eyes closed listening the scattered yelps and screams and blissful chatter of the families enjoying the warm sand and the crashing waves below her. A worn, dark green journal rested between her palms as she held it gingerly.<p>

"Well this is dramatic," A familiar voice said before it copied her position and faced the ocean. Emily laughed a broad grin forming from her lips.

"Just a little bit, I suppose," Emily answered her eyes flicking back to the green book in her hand.

"Finally getting rid of it? Two years later?" Emily expected to see surprise on the the blond's features, but didn't expect to see…

Emily shook her head because surely that wasn't the emotion she was seeing.

"Yep. This is the last of it, anyway. The rest has been scattered into different recycling bins and fireplaces," Emily told her friend, opening the book to reveal that the cover only held a few pages. The blond nodded as she closed her eyes while the wind picked up again and blew her long hair behind her. Emily watched as she opened them again her bright blue eyes illuminated by the sun as it shone upon them. Emily would never be able to forget the look in those eyes at that moment. So full of love and experience and happiness.

"I've always wondered?" Jennifer Jareau asked, "What was in it?"

Shaking her head Emily chucked the book etched with the initials R.D.M into the trashcan beside before turning around and putting her back to the railing. An enormous weight falling off of her shoulders as she did so. Looking back at her friend, she sighed, "It doesn't really matter."

JJ smiled slightly before also turning her back to the ocean, "I guess you're right."

Emily brought her hand up to the long scar that went from her cheekbone to the bottom of her chin. Just one of the many physical reminders of those awful times two years ago. "I can't believe it's been two years."

"It does go by fast doesn't it," JJ agreed as she looked over towards the park area where a large gathering of people she held close were laughing as two small boys tackled each other to the ground, "I can't believe Henry turns eight today."

Emily watched a single shining tear fall down her friend's cheek and guilt filled her entire soul. "Oh Jayje…,"

But JJ stopped her by raising her hand, "It's okay. Emily it's not your fault… I don't blame you. I have never blamed you."

Emily raised her chin as she blinked away her own tears, "You've got a good kid there. He's so much like you already."

JJ let out a choked laugh, "You better get back over there. They might start to think you're crazy or something."

"They've always thought I was crazy," Emily told her as she caught the gaze of Morgan who was ushering her to come join them. She nodded and held up a single finger before turning back to JJ who seemed to be glowing within the light of the sun. She looked at the mother who had been taken way too soon.

"They miss you. I miss you," Emily reached for her, but stopped and pulled back her hand, "There really isn't a day that goes by."

The agent opened her mouth to reply, but this time was cut off by Emily, "We have to make sure Reid eats and sleeps otherwise he won't. Rossi is thinking about retirement, and he rarely ever jokes anymore. Morgan is so quick to anger that Hotch's is very wary about which suspects to let him interrogate. If the victims look anything like you then forget it. Hotch doesn't socialize outside of work or even during work anymore. The only thing that makes him smile is his son and occasionally yours…"

Emily paused to take a breath, "Sometimes I will walk in on Garcia only to find her staring at the picture of you and her, even her silly banter with Morgan has died down quite a bit. And me, I feel so guilty every day that sometimes I don't think I can handle it anymore and I wonder if maybe it is time for me to leave."

"But, I don't because it's getting better. But know that we love you and miss you and still need you. You're my best friend and I lost you and I need you to know that I am sorry, please know that I am so sorry…," Emily lowered her gaze.

The blond stood in absolute silence for a single moment as more tears found their way down her cheeks and dripped off of her chin, "I know. Emily, I know and I forgive you. and so do they."

They both turned to look at their loved ones, Henry and Jack had now broken up their 'fight' and have found their way to the monkey bars. Reid and Morgan were in some type of debate as they happily argued with one another only to have Garcia but in with the absolute truth. Rossi was playing with the very gift he got Henry smiling happily as the whir of the small helicopter flew between the three of his younger colleagues. Will and Hotch watched their sons happily, but the hint of sadness in their eyes were unmistakable as they still wondered whether they could handle being a single father.

Yet they were all happy.

"Aunt Emily!" Two young boys screamed as they raced across the grass towards her shoving each other back and forth. The two women laughed as they each stumbled and fell only to help each other back up and resume the race.

Emily shrieked as the two boys plowed into her, knocking her down. "Aunt Emily, It's time for cake."

Henry and Jack told her smiling as if it was the most anticipated event of the evening. They each pulled at her arms until she was once again standing.

"I'll be right over," Jack rolled his eyes at the response before he gave Henry a look and they both took off back towards the table.

Emily gave JJ a sad smile before the blond nodded at in her in agreement, "Go on. Emily watch out for him okay? Make sure he knows that Mommy is always with him and that I will always love him. Will too?"

Emily nodded, "Of course."

"Keep an eye on the team too. They're not ready to lose you yet," JJ told her suddenly feeling overcome with emotion.

"I will," Emily felt the need to ask a hundred questions, but she could not think of a single one. She brushed a hand through her dark hair, not quite ready to say goodbye.

"Forgive yourself Em. Promise me?"

Emily nodded as she started to turn around, "And Em? Keep the elephant for now, it protected me and it will protect you until the time comes for you to give it up."

"Now who's being dramatic?" Emily smiled, her thoughts going to the elephant that currently resided in her purse.

The two laughed as JJ shook her head, "Bye Emily, stay out of trouble don't make me come back here."

"No promises…," Emily nodded, "Goodbye JJ."

And then the mother was gone and the world resumed as if she was never there. Reaching the table she patted Morgan on the back and ruffled Reid's hair. She sat next to Garcia and sung 'happy birthday' as Hotch and Will brought the candle-lit cake. Emily clapped as Henry blew out the candles and smiled as Rossi took a group picture.

Turning to the birthday boy she asked, "So Henry what did you wish for?"

Henry smiled, "For all the Mommies in heaven to be able to visit home for a day."

He beamed at Jack who smiled back.

"You know what Henry I think your first wish definitely came true," Emily smiled before she looked over to see two blond women, standing by the rail smiling happily as they watched their children grow up.

"First piece goes to the birthday boy," Reid proclaimed as he placed a frosting-piled piece in front of Henry then gave one to Jack.

Everyone smiled.

Everyone was happy.

And for the first time in a long time, Emily really believe that they would all be okay.

* * *

><p>The End. What do you think? How was it?I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and for your support. I love this show and I love its characters and it's cool to know that you all love it just as much if not more than I do. So thank you!<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


End file.
